War's Reflection
by Shinigami Maxwell
Summary: There's something VERY wrong in the pilots' lives....but what is it?
1. Dawn:The Begining (prologue)

War's Reflection  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all of it's characters are not mine, and belong to their respective owners.  
  
Authors notes: OK this idea came out of nowhere when I was reading something that my friend Gaberiel Yaslana wrote (She's really good writer and she has a website. If you want to visit it, it's at www.angelfire.com/anime2/shunchan003/index.html, so stop by and visit it sometime!) and it was really weird because when it hit me it took me less then a second to have the entire story all writen in my head. So here is the first part. I hope you enjoy reading this um....interesting fic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ever get the feeling that you don't belong, or that there is something that isn't right with the universe? Almost like you're on a stage, in a play and you're the only one who knows that its just a play. That everyone else believes it's the 'real' world and you are the only one who knows that you can walk off that stage? What if...somehow... you were right?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The noise that the alarm clock was emitting cut through the haze of sleep that surrounded the small blond boy. Groaning the said boy turned off the horrid thing and got out of bed, promptly heading for the shower. After a nice long shower, the golden haired one got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Glancing over to the calendar Quatre noticed that it was March 22nd,AC 195. Suddenly, Quatre had a sensation that he was missing something important, like the feeling one gets in a dream right before they realise that they forgot to wear pants to school. Quickly the Winner heir tried to shake the feeling, and came close, but he could still feel it there just hanging in the corner of his mind. Trying his best to ignore it Quatre prepared for school and left the house, walking toward the school.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The feeling of sudden unease swamped a certain braided boy as he left his house as well. For the first time in his life he was going to early for school, because for some reason or another a dream came to him last night. Duo had a feeling that it was important and yet he couldn't remember any of the dream. Just the lingering feeling that something had just slipped through his fingers, like sand through an everfull hourglass. And Duo had a feeling that it would be effecting his life soon. So with the unease still with him Duo boarded the school bus and started, probably, his most interesting day in his 15 years of existance.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Still in the shower Heero didn't have to worry about being late seeing as he lived practically right next to the school. But these days Heero felt as if he had no purpose in life. Like whatever he was supposed to do he wasn't doing it, and now today he was feeling it stronger then most days. The feeling of emptiness almost brought him to his knees when it had first struck him this morning. And now it was starting to form into a tight ball that was settling in his stomach. Glancing at his water proof watch that he always wore, The blue eyed boy realised that he had stayed in the shower a little too long, and was going to be late if he didn't hurry. But he couldn't shake that feeling of incredible loss that followed him, as he dressed and left the house.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A lone figure danced around his rather spacious room, in an intracate dance that involed nothing but skill, a sword, and himself. He was oblivious to everthing around him except the air that flowed around his body and the movements of the things around him. Finally, the figure came to a stop in the middle of his room, and placed his sword back in it's sheath, and put that back in it's proper place on his dresser. Wu Fei looked around his room, again, for any thing that seemed out of place; And like the times before he found nothing that shouldn't be there, or that wasn't there. Him could feel it though. The feeling that there was something wrong. It surrounded him and refused to let go until he found out what it was. Today his sword routine was longer and somehow different then the others that he usually did on 'normal' mornings. Sweeping his room with one last glance Wu Fei headed down the road to the bus stop and the rest of day, which now promised to be a long one.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wrongness. Unease. Anxity. Loss. All of these feelings swirled together and mixed, all forming in the mind of one long banged boy, who added one extra feeling to the list which seemed to be getting longer. Worry.  
It all gathered and today as thoughts whirled though his head Trowa finished his breakfast and left the trailer and the circus grounds where he lived and headed to school. Still tossing thoughts around his head as he walked, and one question kept popping up: What is wrong?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. A Very Long Day

War's Reflection Part 1  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all of it's characters are not mine, and belong to their respective owners.  
  
Authors notes: OK this idea came out of nowhere when I was reading something that my friend Gaberiel Yaslana wrote (She's really good writer and she has a website. If you want to visit it, it's at www.angelfire.com/anime2/shunchan003/index.html, so stop by and visit it sometime!) and it was really weird because when it hit me it took me less then a second to have the entire story all writen in my head. So here is the first part. I hope you enjoy reading this um....interesting fic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alighting from the school bus, Duo moved swiftly over to the front of the school building. Looking around he didn't recognize any one, which was weird. He had been going to this school for the last two years, hadn't he? Oh well. It didn't matter since Duo didn't have any real friends. He didn't know why that was either; It's just, he had a weird feeling that he would be leaving soon and won't be able to see these people ever again so, he figured it was best if he just didn't have friends. But where would he possibly go? He had not been anywhere out side of Japan in his life. It was very odd. What was going on?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero arrived at the school the second the bell rung indicating that students were now allowed to enter the building. "Perfect." Heero thought. For some reason that he couldn't explain, he had always had an obsession with being perfect. It was like his life. For a breif second Heero felt a slight disorientation as he turned and faced the school. Heero could have almost swore that the building looked just like a base for a second. Shaking his head Heero knew that he had lost it totally now. A base. Yeah sure. But still....The thought lingered in his head as he entered the school.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reaching the school a few minutes before the bell was supposed to ring, Quatre looked around and realised that he had no idea how he had found his way here. But, he knew that, even though this was where he had wanted to go he did not know the way here nor did he know what the place looked like until he had gotten here a few seconds ago. Odd, he had been going to this school since he was a freshman. This was his school for heaven's sake! He should know how to get here and what it looked like right? And yet he had no idea what roads he had taken to get here and the school looked totally different to him. Still perplexed Quatre walked into the school as the bell rang.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blinking Trowa found himself at the door of the science classroom that he was supposed to have (well DUH) science class in. He didn't remember this classroom or the teacher either, but all the students and the teacher treated him like they had known him for years. 'Which' his mind told him, 'they should since you've been going to school since the end of the 8th grade.' But his heart told him something else. It said 'Something isn't right here.' Frankly he believed his heart more, since he knew for a fact that his mind was not working correctly today. Finding a seat in the back of the room where he could see everything and everyone, Trowa sat down and took out the homework that he couldn't even remember doing, and yet there it was sitting on his desk. Yup...something was really wrong....  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wu Fei looked around his surroundings and could not seem to get his bearings on where he was. The bell had rung a long time a go and now people probably thought that he was skipping school or something.Wu Fei couldn't believe this. He couldn't even find his classroom and he had been here for two years! It didn't make any sense! And that stupid feeling still surrounded him and now it felt like it was starting to strangle him. What's going on? The question hung in the air as Wufei turned a corner and continued to search for his classroom.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. What is Wrong!?

War's Reflection Part 2  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all of it's characters are not mine, and belong to their respective owners.  
  
Authors notes: OK this idea came out of nowhere when I was reading something that my friend Gaberiel Yaslana wrote (She's really good writer and she has a website. If you want to visit it, it's at www.angelfire.com/anime2/shunchan003/index.html, so stop by and visit it sometime!) and it was really weird because when it hit me it took me less then a second to have the entire story all writen in my head. So here is the first part. I hope you enjoy reading this um....interesting fic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lunch. The word that Duo Maxwell loved the most at the moment. Now that History was over he was free to go and pig out. He was starved! Navigating the halls, he somehow found the way to the lunch room. All day he had been feeling this sort of disorientation, like he would start to walk to someplace and then realise that he didn't know how to get there. But by that time, he would aready be there. Weird, huh? Oh, Well. I just want to eat! Duo thought as he proceeded into the packed cafetieria. Although it bothered him he honestly didn't care, I mean when one has good grades and all the teachers love them wouldn't they be happy. But then again...for some reason Duo thought that he wasn't supposed to have good grades. And weren't all the teachers supposed to hate him? Hm....   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The cafetieria. The place the Heero Yuy hated the most. It was so noisy and chaotic and disorganized. He had no idea how he withstood this everyday. Actually somewhere in him he believed that he didn't. But that was just a waste of time to think about. Walking to the lunch line, Heero began to fish out some money from his deep pockets. Cling! Clang! The sound of falling change reached Heero's ears and he swore as he turned to pick up the run-away money. He didn't get the chance though because it seemed that a boy was already picking it up. As the boy straightened, Colbalt and Prussain met and their eyes met. An intense sense of familiarality hit both boys at the same time. "Duo." "Heero" They both said at the same time. But the names were quickly forgoten as the braided boy was suddenly knock to the ground by some punk with a super ego. Duo swore as he hit the ground. With a glance at the Blue eyed boy he saw that he was now fighting with the punk. Not caring to get involved Duo spared one last glance at the guy in the green tank top and left. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This was getting nowhere. Heero had been argueing with this ididot for ten minutes now and so he resorted to the one thing he knew how to do the best....glaring. And thank goodness it work eventually the guy left, and Heero noticed that somewhere along the way that kid with the long hair had disappeared. Heero knew that he should recognize the kid from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. It was like the memory had come to him one second and then suddenly erased from his mind. This was just way too weird. Angry and frusturated that he couldn't figure out this problem he abruptly turned and left the building, with no desire to continue the rest of the day.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Looking around the classroom Quatre tried to find someone that he reconized, and again he didn't see anyone that he knew even remotely. It was starting to get annoying! A dy he had been looking for someone that he knew (although he had no idea who that was) and he hadn't found him yet. He had the constant feeling that someone was watching him. Finding a seat in the class room Quatre sat down and took out the materials for the class. Once again the teacher was somebody that Quatre had never seen before, but right when he was about to ask what her name was, it hit him...her name was Ms.Matteson. That had been happening all day and now he was about to lose his patience (which was very rare indeed). And that feeling that he was forgeting something was still eating at him. He still couldn't figure it out! What in the world was going on?!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Finally able to find his classroom the rest of the day contiued on 'normally'. He still had trouble finding a few places but had always ended up there sometime so he didn';t worry about it. The funny thing was the teachers didn't care that he was late to class... in fact it was like they were expecting him to be late. Wu Fei got up as the final bell of the day rung. Walking to the front entrence he decided to try something. Closing his eyes he began walking and let his mind wander. In a few moments he opened his eyes and there he was at home. He had barely walked three steps! How could this be? Opening the door he entered his house and continued thinking of the things that had been happing all through the day.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	4. Returning Memories

War's Reflection Part Three  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all of its characters are not mine, and belong to their respective owners.  
  
Authors notes: OK this idea came out of nowhere when I was reading something that my friend Gaberiel Yaslana wrote (She's really good writer and she has a website. If you want to visit it, it's at www.angelfire.com/anime2/shunchan003/index.html, so stop by and visit it sometime!) and it was really weird because when it hit me it took me less then a second to have the entire story all written in my head. So here it is. I hope you enjoy reading this um....interesting fic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The tall, brown haired boy walked...or rather dodged his way through the hustle and bustle of the circus grounds. Reaching his designated trailer, he found himself feeling unsure of himself..Like whatever he was about to walk into was not something that he was going to like. He sighed, inwardly. He had had enough of this feeling and it was starting to drive him, slowly, but surely, crazy. Shaking the feeling he walked into the waiting trailer. Looking around, there was nothing to show that there was anything wrong. Dropping his forest green backpack into a chair in the kitchen area he looked around to find him something to eat. He never ate anything from the school. Why? Basically because when Trowa came home sick one day in the fifth grade, Catherine, who had decided that it was definitely the school lunch's fault, had told him that he was never allowed to eat school lunches again and should just come home and make himself something. But even now as Trowa looked back on that memory it seemed like a dream, like it never really happened. At this time of the year, the circus didn't do any shows during the day, because most of the kids were at school so the show didn't start until about 4:00. Turning to get a piece of bread, the sudden feeling of vertigo hit him and Trowa was on the floor before he could even react. Then it was over just as suddenly as it had started. Getting up slowly, he sat down for a while, getting his barrings back and catching his breath. Once he was sure that he wouldn't faint he got up and began to make himself a sandwich. As he was putting it together, a thought occurred to him. He knew exactly what he was going to be doing and exactly where he was going to be for the next 7 hours. Taking a long breath, he tried to think logically. "I probably had it planned out last night or something...yeah that's it." he thought to himself. "Hello?" A female voice rang out. "Is that you, Trowa?" It was definitely NOT Catherine's voice. A woman with brown hair and green eyes, like his own, walked in to the trailer. "Who are you?" He asked. Although he knew every person in the circus he didn't recognize this small woman, who only reached to about the middle of his chest. The woman blinked at him a second before starting to laugh. "Good one, Trowa!" When the woman's laughter finally seized, she looked up and saw the expression on Trowa's face...which was one that most people see when a loin's deciding to eat you or not. "Trowa? Are you alright?" "Who are you?" Trowa demanded. Looking shocked the woman walked up to Trowa and made a motion as if to check his temperature. Backing up into the cramped kitchen area more Trowa reached behind him and found the knife that had been lying on the counter. Holding the knife with obvious skill, he held it up for the woman to see. "I'll say this one more time...Who are you?" Trowa said with deadly calm. Looking hurt the woman backed away, barely even noticing the knife. "Trowa...I'm your mother."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gasping the cold metal doorknob, Heero walked into the house with the grace of a cat. Heading to his room, which was on the first floor he sat in front of his computer. Turning it on Heero waited as the computer booted up. He let his thoughts drift as he sat. Who was that kid? The one with the braid. He seems so familiar and yet I don't even know his name. The sound of the front door slaming brought Heero from his ponderings. Who...? Heero thought rising from the chair to glide silently over to his bedroom door. Who's there...? I live alone...don't I? Heero continued thinking as he walked down the hall. ~Of course not!~ A voice in Heero's head said. What?! Heero thought back. ~You live with your parents and brother...older may I add.~ No I don't!! ~Yes you do...~ No! It was too much. The feeling of insecurity and weakness was driving Heero mad. Forgetting about whoever just entered the house Heero ran to the front door. Impossible! I don't remember a family! ~Well, you have one.~ No! In the hallway leadin to the front door Heero brushed past a guy older and taller then him and who looked almost like a carbon copy of himself. Heero stopped for a second and looked at him. "Hey Heero. How are ya, buddy?" Rendered very speechless Heero could d nothing but stare at the parody of himself.~Say hi to your brother!~ NONONONONO! Turning his back on his "brother" Heero ran into the night.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere across town, a young boy with the blondest hair, walked into to his house...er...mansion. The lofty ceilings of the mansion gave the feel of freedom without looking too large and menacing. The furnishings showed great taste but didn't look too expensive, but rather something that any family could get. It made for a more relaxed atmosphere and didn't make the Winner family look as if they were trying to show off their wealth. Walking up the stairs to his room Quatre felt something nagging at him from the back of his head, and it felt as if someone were watching him. Turning around, he faced the one person that he didn't in a million years expect to see...his father.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slipping into his house at about 4:00, Duo was confronted by a little girl that look surprisingly like himself, braid and all. She looked about 6 years and she was extremely cute. He just stood there for a second looking at the girl with a quizzical expression on his face for a little while before asking the obvious question..."Who are you?" Duo said to the girl and crouched to bring himself to her level of height. The little girl returned the look and said in a sweet little voice, "I'm your little sister." And the next thing that Duo was aware of was that he was staring at the ceiling. "What!?" The boy yelled rising to his feet. " I'm your sister, silly." No...no... I don't have a sister. I don't have a house either! Finally the complete weirdness of the entire day hit him and he realized that it was impossible for any of this to be happening. Somewhere inside him he knew that this was wrong and that he shouldn't be here. But where was he supposed to be? The sick feeling of being controlled and used like a puppet by someone else and he knew that if he didn't get out of this house soon he would lose his mind. Turning on his heel, Duo opened the door and ran into the street.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He had just walked through the door when he had heard it."I hate this arranged marriage!" Wu Fei spun around as he heard the very familiar voice of a young woman. Meiran....? No..I must be imagining things. Wu Fei rationalized with himself. Satisfied with his conclusion, he proceeded to get out his homework. Wu Fei rather enjoyed studying. It was fun for him. A way to forget. Forget...what? No don't think about it. It'll just go away. And of course he was refering to the feeling that passed through him every time he looked at something. The knowing that hit him...he knew that this was wrong. But what was right? "Wu Fei! Aren't you at least going to say hi, even if you do hate me?" A comanding voice demanded. Wu fei's head snapped up from his text book. "Meiran..." Wu Fei said, not able to get anything else past his shock. "You're not real...." "Of course I am!" Meiran said taking up a defensive stance. "no...." "Now look here Wu Fei, whatever you're trying to pull is not going to work on me!" Meiran said advancing toward Wu Fei. Wu Fei just continued to stare at the woman who in no right within the laws of physics, could be standing in front of him. Seeing the look of utter horror on Wu Fei's facce, Meiran's anger subsided and gave way to concern that she tried to resist. "What's wrong Wu Fei?" She said walking up to him and touching his arm. Without warning Wu Fei was out of his chair and out the door before Meiran could react. He never looked back once.   



	5. Introductions

War's Reflection Part 4  
By:Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all of its characters are not mine, and belong to their respective owners.  
  
Authors notes: OK this idea came out of nowhere when I was reading something that my friend Gaberiel Yaslana wrote (She's really good writer and she has a website. If you want to visit it, it's at www.angelfire.com/anime2/shunchan003/index.html, so stop by and visit it sometime!) and it was really weird because when it hit me it took me less then a second to have the entire story all written in my head. So here it is. I hope you enjoy reading this um....interesting fic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Five figures rushed from their houses, and they all stopped short as the scenary finally registered in their minds. The sight was surprising and undoubtedly unexpected. They were in a colidsac of sorts. All of their various dwellings placed right next to each other in a half circle. The only sound heard in the air was the slamming of five doors.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Surprise was evident of Heero's face as he stared at the sight before him. This isn't possible, not within the laws of physics. Heero thought.After aburptly running from his "brother" he had found himself in a different world. Four other houses were placed next to his. One was a mansion and another was a trailer. They were on a grassy field overlooking a city. Though what city it was, he couldn't tell. Looking at the others that had run from their various, supposedly non-exisitant or dead, family members. He eyes caught on a small black figure standing in front of the house just left of his. It's that boy...Heero thought as he stared at him. Feeling Heero's gaze Duo looked over and stared at him. Once again the two shades of the sunset met. Prussian blue and violet.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is...different...,thought Quatre in disbelief, as he looked around. First seeing father and now this? Quatre thought, a little overwhelmed. Ok...this is definately weird! Quatre thought when he caught sight of the boy standing in front of the trailer. Quatre got the distinct feeling that he knew this boy...but from where? More questions! Why wasn't anything making sense?! Glancing around the at the houses, he also saw a chinese boy with a ponytail and two other boys, one with a very long braid and one with the most dark blue eyes that he had ever seen. They were staring at each other. I know these people...from...from...Quatre thought looking around at the four other boys. Suddenly an image appeared in his mind. Two large human like machines were fighting each other. The image was gone as suddenly as it had appeared, and Quatre could barely remember it. It seemed so vague to him it was as if it was a dream that he had had weeks before. They were...mobile suits...Quatre thought, as part of his mind wondered where he had come up with that name. But it seemed right. Seeing as no one was moving Quatre decided to do something. I mean it's not as if they were getting anywhere just staring aimlessly at each other. Walking down the steps at the front of his house he went to the center of the feild which their houses surrounded.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wind blew over the feild causing the grass to wave and shine in the sunlight. One small boy approache dthe center of this field, confidence showing in his steps. In truth the boy had no idea what he was doing and was acting on his feelings. Reaching the center, Quatre stopped and looked up at the houses. The four others had followed suit and were now heading over to Quatre. The braided one reached him first and smiled. Returning the gesture they both turned and watched as the others joined them. Standing in a circle, they all looked each other over. Duo was the first to open his mouth. "Anou...hi! Ore wa Duo! Duo Maxwell!" he said cheerfully, if not a bit nervously. Quatre smiled at the boy who obviously had a very happy nature. "My name's Quatre Raberba (Anyone know how to spell that?) Winner. Nice to meet you." Quatre said, smiling and extending a hand for Duo to shake. Grinning Duo shook his hand and turned the mysterious boy right next to him. "And you are?" Duo asked his cheer more evident then before. "Heero Yuy desu." "Well, nice to meet you Heero!" Duo said. Wu Fei watched all of this with an air of indifference. He didn't care who these people were. All he cared about was that this world was wrong. It wasn't right. And he didn't like it. Quatre sensing Wu Fei's displeasure, turned to him to say hi but instead recieved a glare and the words "Chang Wu Fei" And nothing else. Somewhat disappointed Quatre turn to the boy who had drawn his attention in the first place. "Hello. What's your name?" Quatre said in a nice natured way. Turning to the blond Trowa finally opened his mouth and said "I don't have a name. But if you must call me something, call me Trowa. Trowa Barton." With all the introductions said and done, they had absolutly no idea what to do next. I mean, if one were in a world that was not one's own and yet it was, what is one to do? Quatre watched his new companions and decided that maybe they should leave this place. "Anou...maybe we should go somewhere else." He suggested. "Like where?" Duo asked not really paying attention. He was too busy fighting his braid, trying to make it stop hitting his face whenever the wind blew. It looked as if he were losing. Turning around Quatre fiinally saw the city that Heero had seen not too long ago. "There." He said pointing to it. "Let's go then." Duo said giving up on the braid and tossing it back over his shoulder, only to have it pop up and hit him again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok! I know that was a really short part, but I've had writing problems lately. So The other parts will come out soon. Bai!  



	6. OZ

War's Reflection  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all of it's characters are not mine, and belong to their respective owners.  
  
Authors notes: OK this idea came out of nowhere when I was reading something that my friend Gaberiel Yaslana wrote (She's really good writer and she has a website. If you want to visit it, it's at www.angelfire.com/anime2/shunchan003/index.html, so stop by and visit it sometime!) and it was really weird because when it hit me it took me less then a second to have the entire story all writen in my head. So here is the first part. I hope you enjoy reading this um....interesting fic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was almost dark by the time they got to the city. The streets were filled with people running here and there. It was rush hour. The people paid the boys no mind as they hurried home to their families and good dinners. Calmly, the five figures walked through the hustle and bustle...well all but one anyway. Duo, ever the odd one, was spinning this way and that, trying to absorb everything in this unfamilier city: with his braid obediantly (oh yeah, now it behaves)following its master's every move. Quatre looked over at Duo. "Um...Duo? Maybe you shouldn't do that." The blond said with a worried look. "Why?" Duo asked twisting from his already odd postion to one even worse. Just as Quatre feared, Duo lost his balance, and gave a small yelp of alarm. Calmly Heero reached out and caught Duo easily, setting the squirming boy back on his feet. "Thanks Hee-Chan!" "Don't call me that." was the monotonous reply. "Aww! Come on Hee-...Heero!" Duo said, changing the 'chan' to 'ro', mid sentence, when Heero sent him a glare that promised death. "You gotta have more fun!" Duo finished. "And what makes you think that I don't? You only met me a couple of hours ago." Heero challenged. That made Duo stop for a second. Scratching his head in thought, Duo spoke to himself, "Now how DID I know that? Oh well!" Duo said as he shrugged it off. But the thought stayed with him and the loud mouth shut up for a while. Everybody took the opoertunity to enjoy the silence. But as everyone knows, Duos never stay quiet long, and all to soon Duo was back to being himself. Stopping in the center of the city, they sat down at the edge of a beautiful fountain with carvings of angels on it. No one knew where they were, and it was only the feel of familiarality that kept them sitting there for a while.The fountain bubbled at their backs as they rested, not really thinking about anything. It was so nice...."OZ!" All five boys said at once, the entire group jumping to their feet in the process. They just stood there staring at each other, not really knowing where that remark had come from. Duo was the first to recover his wits. "What's an Oz?"  
  
"I don't think it's a thing, Duo." Heero said in a perfect monotone.  
  
"I get the feeling...it's a...a.." Quatre said faltering a bit as the memories refused to come.  
  
"A faction." Trowa finished for him.  
  
"And they....." Wu Fei said cautiously.  
  
"Are the enemy." All five said together.  
  
Thoughts ran throught the boys heads at the new revelation. But why don't they like us? What have we done to them? Why are they enemies? All these thoughts ran through their heads, in an endless cycle. They knew they had to get some answers and, soon.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slowly, Heero sat down on the edge of the fountain. But the bubbling from it's waters was no longer comforting. They are my enemy....but... A vision flitted through his mind..."If space has gone crazy, then I'll believe in myself and keep on fighting." Heero heard his own voice saying. Prussain blue eyes widened a fraction. Fighting...that word produced a feeling of completeness...and yet not quite. There was still something missing. Not there. Mentally pushing away the feeling, Heero concentrated on figuring out this OZ thing. Another image passed through his mind."...the five of us have become nothing but redunant (spelling, anyone?) soldiers...." Trowa, Heero thought. That was Trowa's voice. Space...I remember...a battle...Quatre! It was him that Heero was fighting..but why? This was seriously starting to get him confused. There has to be away out of this. This world where nothing made sense and the feeling of being watched was a constant. This world where the only memories that occured were broken and indecipherable (look people I can't spell). A world, they now knew, that was not their own.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thoughts swam through Duo's head. The braided boy thought about what everybody had just said. It seems that they were all remembering something that didn't seem real. But for all Duo could tell, what they were remembering was more real then the world they were in right now. It isn't real,Duo thought. This is a dream! Actually that thought had passed his mind many times throughout the day. And he had yet to wake up. Duo gave up. Deep down he knew that he wasn't going to wake up. This was his reality for the moment and it didn't matter if it was real. He had to deal with the problems in this world, now. But just because he knew that didn't, it mean that he had to like it. Closing his eyes, Duo tried to forget about what was happening. Even if for only a second. Unfortunately, his wish was not granted and right after he closed his eyes, the visions came. They flashed in quick succession behind his eye lids, on after another. A battle...Siberia... The colonies were in trouble. Somebody was giving an order. A woman. She..she..was demanding a surrender. A man..an old, ugly, man. "...but I will not surrender the Gundams...I repeat, I will NOT surrender the gundams." A rough voice said. Heero! He was in machine! It looked like a human. It was white. Heero was holding a button of some kind. "Ninmu Kanryou." Heero said in deep voice. Hitting the button it caused the machine that he was standing in to turn into nothing but a flaming wreck. NO! HEERO! Duo's mind screamed as he watched Heero's body fly through the air before landing on the ground, bouncing a few times. A pool of blood formed beneth the body, it's red life flowing out onto the ground. Prussian eyes, stared sightlessly at the sky.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So...Thought the quite boy. Oz is our enemy, eh? That seems right. Trowa thought. That was the first thing that had happened all day that actually felt right. Perhaps our live aren't what we think they are. Trowa continued mentally. The sight of a distrought Quatre in front of him, certainly surprised the boy. He was on a screen of some sort, and the reception was a little fuzzy. Quatre's eye's were panicked, and wide with fear. "What did I just say? Don't come any closer!" A voice said over the com-link. Images falshed through his mind. Cathrine, Quatre, violin and flute music. "...something triggers you to calm down..something..." the sound of his own voice drifted through his ears. Then everything turned white, knocking Trowa from his thoughts.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I knew that there was something wrong. I think we all did. Quatre thought. But we still don't have all the pieces of the puzzel. His mind continued. Something...Concentrate. Quatre told himself. They had to find the missing piece. Sqeezing his eyes shut, in concentration, his thought about what had been happening all day. The feeling of forgetting, loss, confusion. But still nothing would add up! "...chichioya! Nigete, kudasai!.." Quatre's eyes snapped open, as the sound of his own voice echoed in his mind. "...you really saved my soul, Trowa. Thank you..." Another voice.."...but Quatre...you're not the only one who feels that way. We all do..." Trowa!   
He remembered. Remembered hurting Trowa, his father, how he died... Wing Zero. A...mobile suit!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wu Fei curled his form into the lotus position, leaning on the high wall of the fountain. He needed to meditate, just so he could get some peace and quiet. Sinking deep into his mind he found a comfortable spot and stopped to rest his mind. Suddenly, a blood red box appeared in front of him. Picking it up Wu Fei could tell that it had no opening and it was completely smooth to the touch...and cold. Turning it this way and that he examined it further. All the sides were the same and none could be opened. Setting it back on the 'ground', Wu Fei watched it for a few seconds. It was starting to get annoying. He wanted it to go away but it just sat there. Wu Fei tried glaring a hole in it, but it didn't quite work the way he had wanted it to.IUnstead of going a way it opened. Cautiously, he looked inside. A bright light flashed, blinding him. 'What? Where am I?' Looking around, he realized that he was floating in space. In the distance there was a metal, or at least that's what it looks like, structure. "It's a...a...colony." Wu fei said. Wu Fei just stared at it for a while....there was something that was going to happen. And Wu Fei knew that it wasn't going to be good. Without warning the entire structure bllew up. Wu Fei's eyes widened....his 'family' was there! He remembered now! Everyone he cared for had just gone up in a ball of flame, and he had just stood there! The scene stayed the same but now he was inside something. He was watching the colony through a screen. All those people, dead. The scene changed. He standing on something high. In front of four large machines, mecha. He remembered being tricked to do something. And there was horrible consequence. All of the leaders, who were seeking true peace, of the Alliance had been killed....by them. Somewhere far away he heard a scream of rage, regret, and loss. It took him a while but he soon figured it out. He was screaming.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Author's note: Wow! I guess that's what happens when you watch GW while writing GW! Anyway if you notice in my reviews someone calls me Lydia. She's one of my best friends and no, her name is not Lynn just like mine is not really Lydia. I just love that name, is all. The full name that I use when Shinigami just seems to weird to use, and I don't want people to know who I am, is Lydia Maxwell. Wonder where the last name comes from? Hmm....If you can't tell I'm sarcastc then maybe you should go have your head checked. Oh well, I'm working on the next chapter and will have it up by tonight at midnight EST. So enjoy! Ja na! 


	7. Strange Happenings and Plans

War's Reflection Part Six  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all of it's characters are not mine, and belong to their respective owners.  
  
Authors notes: OK this idea came out of nowhere when I was reading something that my friend Gaberiel Yaslana wrote (She's really good writer and she has a website. If you want to visit it, it's at www.angelfire.com/anime2/shunchan003/index.html, so stop by and visit it sometime!) and it was really weird because when it hit me it took me less then a second to have the entire story all writen in my head. So here is the first part. I hope you enjoy reading this um....interesting fic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Wu Fei's screaming. He quickly ran over and put a hand over his mouth. Looking around to see if they had drawn any attention to themselves, Duo saw that no one noticed. No one had even noticed that they were in the city. No one knew that they existed, muchless even right there in front of them. Duo knew in that instant, that they weren't real. Nothing was real, nothing but them. Suddenly Duo felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ah!" Duo cried before turning and seeing who it was. "Geez, Heero! You almost killed me!" They were all little jumpy, and they had wary looks to them. "You weren't moving." Heero said calmly. Looking down, Duo smiled at the glaring Wu Fei, who had clearly regained his calm, for he was starting to bite at Duo's hand. Quickly, Duo pulled his hand away and held it up to his chest protectively. Looking at the others, Duo noted that they looked pretty shaken as well, though none of them had any outbursts. He reckoned that they probably had some visions like him. So it was Oz, huh? Then they had to go after them and get this straight! A wave of disorientation hit him, and like Trowa, Duo didn't have time to react. But, unlike Trowa, Heero once again saved Duo from getting a face-full of concrete. A very large amount of his senses still reeling, Duo had to sit for a while before his head settled back in it's rightful place on his shoulders. No, Duo thought. Oz is a peaceful corporation. It's not their fault. We shouldn't attack them... In the distance Duo could hear someone calling to him. It took a little bit for him to realize that it was Quatre, and the blond was shaking him too. Duo looked up to wsee the weird looks on the others' faces. "What?" Duo asked. Silence was his answer as the guys continued giving Duo odd looks. "They're a peaceful corporation? We shouldn't attack them?" Heero asked in a monotone, the only thing showing his curiosity being the raised eyebrow. Whoops. He said that out loud didn't he? Duo thought about this for a while and he tried to think of reasons why they should attack Oz. He reached a mental block. "Um...guys? Ever get the feeling that someone has put a brick wall in your head? To stop you from getting to certain memories?" Duo asked, feeling foolish. To his surprise it was Trowa that answered. "Yes." The others all nodded confirming that they, too, had this...problem. "Shit..." Duo murmered.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, at least they had an idea of what was causing this problem. But why and how? So far they hadn't seen or heard of anything that had to do with OZ. And it was obvious that they weren't going to get anything from these people (the towns people). Suddenly everything went still. Nothing moved. Not even the water at their backs. All the people in the town were frozen. They stood still looking at nothing, some were even in mid-step. Duo slowly stood up and walked over to the closest person. She had black hair and looked around 14. She had glasses and an odd necklace with a tiger hanging at the center, that hung over her chest. Carefully, Duo reached out to touch the girl. A centimeter from her wrist the girl dissappeared.As if her disappearance was a trigger, everyone else started disappearing, one by one. Within the span of five minutes the guys were the only people left in the entire city. All of them were on their feet by now and cautiously moving toward Duo, their eyes darting left and right looking for danger.They all jumped when the fountain behind them began flowing again, the bubbling of it's waters the only sound in the city.It was a good ten minutes before anyone had the nerve to break the silence. But this time, it was Quatre. "Anou....guys? In case you hadn't noticed the sun has set and it doesn't look like we're going anywhere anytime soon so....we need to find a place to stay." Quatre was right, the sun was now gone and only the tiniest amount of light was left in the sky. So they decided on a place and went in. It was a hotel of sorts and as they had suspected there was no body there. Limiting themselves to three rooms they all split up. The Heero thought of something and went to wake everybody or at least get them out of their rooms.   
  
"If it's oz then maybe we should try and make a plan to get out of the is Hell hole." Heero stated calmly.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. And so that night they came up with a plan.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note:I know this chapter was really pointless but I can't really think of anything for this fic right now. Oh and I updated Makura if any of you care to know. So enjoy! Ja na! 


	8. Here Goes Nothing.....

War's Reflection Part 1  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all of it's characters are not mine, and belong to their respective owners.  
  
Authors notes: OK this idea came out of nowhere when I was reading something that my friend Gaberiel Yaslana wrote (She's really good writer and she has a website. If you want to visit it, it's at www.angelfire.com/anime2/shunchan003/index.html, so stop by and visit it sometime!) and it was really weird because when it hit me it took me less then a second to have the entire story all writen in my head. So here is the first part. I hope you enjoy reading this um....interesting fic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The plan was set. They were going to find an OZ plant. They knew there had to be one because in their present memory they could remember that OZ was a peaceful faction. But of course that was all bull. Anyway, The next day they set out. They had decided the night before that they would go as far north as they could out of the city. none of the guys really knew why they had chosen that direction but they were going to trust their instincts. After going through the town and picking up some things (namely hand guns from the pawn store and some other interesting things they had found in the back of the store) they went north. Sure enough there was an Oz base. It was across a very barren expanse, but they could see it. Walking across unseen would be tricky. The guys knew that since oz was somehow involved with this, that the base would still have officers. Unlike the town which stood silent and abandoned. They decided the best way to get to the base would probably be to just try and stay low. There were little bushes they could hide behind but they were few and far between and there was no doubt that Oz had a survallence system that watched everything, perhaps even the city itself. They made it to the base without anything happening, but they were met with something none of them expected. There were no windows, there were no doors, Hell the place looked like a prison. Somehow, probably from flashes of the Other memories Heero had figured out how to make a plastic explosive . True, this would completely kill any chance of sneaking through the base unnoticed, but it was the only way to get in.   
  
"Now, remind me again how you figured out how to make this." Duo asked as he watched Heero set the home-made explosives.  
  
A shrug was all he got in anwsering. Sighing, Duo got up and walked over to where the others were, standing a safe distance away incase the bomb went off unexpectidly. Duo wasn't particularly worried about this. He, for a reason he could not comprehend, trusted Heero and his abilities, even if they were questionable. Trowa was currently loading a rifle that they had found in the back of the pawn shop. Duo watched silently as Trowa handled the weapon expertly. Duo didn't even bother asking how Trowa knew how to operate the weapon, because as it was all of Duo's questions would be answered soon. Quatre was talking to Wu Fei, as the chinese boy tried to fit as many weapons into his outfit as it would allow. The blond was extremely surprised when Wu Fei was able to get all of the explosives, guns, knives, and even rifles, into the trench coat he had picked up in town. Quatre was very uneasy about all these weapons. He knew very well that they would probably have to kill some people, and would every now and then questions their motives. He believed that perhaps they could just go back to living and forget about OZ, but everytime he thought of the empty town they had left behind these thoughts were banished. He doubted that place would ever be normal again. But then again, he thought to himself, considering how all the people just dissappeared, the likeliness of that place even really exsisting was close to nothng. Duo had long since hidden all his weapons, including one very wicked scythe. At first duo had seen it and thought it was just a metal pole and left it alone. But something brought him back to it. Finally, Duo decided to pick it up. Almost by accident his hand slipped over a switch causing the 'pole' to buzz and then come alive in his hands. a very long, very dangerous thermal blade slid out from the pole and cut through a few shelves. Duo dropped the weapon in surprise but was able to catch it before it sliced off his foot. Holding the scythe cafefully he examined it and swung it around a few times. It just felt so.....right. A smile came to his face, he had just found his perfect weapon. Bringing himself back t the present he realized they were all ready to break in. This was gonna be interesting. It had not been in their plan to just blow up part of the building to get in, but seeing as there was no other way, they didn't exactly have any say in the matter. Heero finished placing the bombs and then joined the rest of the guys, detonator in hand. He backed them up a good distance before he motioned for them to get down. This was it. They were about to enter this windowless, doorless, facility and find the answers to the questions that had been plaguing them since the morning of March 22nd, two days ago. Everyone held their breath as Heero hit the switch. There was utter silence....... 


End file.
